role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Force
The Dragon Force is a Chinese team of policemen with tech suits, all used by That One User Who Once Was Controversial But Now Is Accepted Amongst Its Peers History Not much is known about these Chinese Jumping Beans clad in iron suits, asides that they were an unsuccesful police unit that ended up being hired by some doctor in order to protect China from any looming threat, mostly That One Ultraman Who Keeps Attacking China. Little Trouble in Big China!...Alien Tiborus Attacks? Aha! a suitable first mission for the Dragon Force, an Alien Tiborus that had settled on the city of Shandong was...minding its own business, however the Dragon Force felt the need to eliminate him...for listening to Captain & Tenille in the 21st Century, after leaving him for dead and throwing him into a dumpster, the Dragon Force went about their day, as China claps to their new protectors. Duty for Reals! Five Versus Two! After much days of doing literally nothing, a threat shows up in Wangzhou! our heroes are deployed in order to mantain their public image intact and to defend the honorable citizens of China, the enemies were BISK AND WASPINATOR!!...alright, not the most serious threats but this is a legitimate good matchup. The duel went as good as you'd expect, they even got to break their Dragon Howitzer in an attempt to destroy them ASAP, this only resulted on the death of Dragon Yellow's favourite clothing shop, this drove her into some sort of berserker mode, which lead to her coordinating a good plan in order to take down this threat. And do she did...once that was taken care of, the group did one last pose and left, to sell their image to literally every toy manufacturer and bootlegger in the entirety of China. Lipsyncher Appears! After Lipsyncher showed up in the coastal areas of East China and Japan's border, the Dragon Force arrived to impart justice in their mechs, they, however, were unable to do as much as a dent on the mysterious monster, realizing this, Red commanded the Dragon Jaegers to combine into their trump card, the Dragon Ace, the Dragon Force put a good fight against Lipsyncher, before outer help got involved in the form of Redeye, the Dragon Force decided to barge towards this new threat, but this proved to be their downfall, as their mech was damaged, while they survived, they had to forfeit to repair their mechs. Members * [[Ferre|'Ferre']]/Dragon Red - The hot-headed de-facto leader, with the Tyranno Jaeger * Blueman/Dragon Blue '''- The lone wolf sniper and second-in-command, with the '''Pterano Jaeger * [[Maggie|'Maggie']]/Dragon Yellow - In charge of Ultra-Sensory Functions and Infiltration, with the Veloci Jaeger * Bruno/Dragon Green '''- The Wrestling Expert and Rescue Unit, with the '''Tricera Jaeger * Astro/Dragon White '''- The Computer Whiz and Professional Hacker, with the '''Stego Jaeger Suit Specifics Each Dragon Force member comes armed with a specific tactic mech suit which allows them to go undercover, these suits are lightweight and flexible, allowing the members to use their full power without hesitation, each suit has specific functions which are highlighted in their individual character pages, however, they all have some stuff in common: * Footage Rewind: '''An ability exclussive to these suits, allows the Dragon Force Members to store an action done in a lapse of 20 seconds in their suits' memory, allowing it to be re-played again. * '''Camouflage: '''All the Dragon Force suits are capable of turning fully invisible with state-of-the-art camouflage techniques which allow the team to go incognito * '''Shrinking Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to shrink down to an almost insect-like size in order to infiltrate enemy bases undiscovered * '''Amphibious Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to generate oxygen underwater and allows them to operate in deep waters. * '''Jaeger Nexus: '''Lastly, when the situation needs it, our heroes are capable of summoning forth their respective mecha, the Dinosaur-themed Dragon Jaegers, out of thin air, allowing them to quickly retaliate against big enemies. Mechas The Dragon Force, being a team of superheroes with attitude, are bound to have Mechas to their name, specifically, the '''Dragon Jaegers, which merge into the powerful Dragon Ace, the almighty defender of the Honorable Land of China!, the Dragon Ace is composed of: * Tyranno Jaeger: '''The Main Component, based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus_rex '''Tyrannosaurus Rex] * Pterano Jaeger: '''The Left Arm Component, based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteranodon_Longiceps '''Pteranodon Longiceps] * Veloci Jaeger: 'The Left Leg Component, based on the 'Velociraptor Mongoliensis * Tricera Jaeger: 'The Right Arm Component, based on the 'Triceratops Porsus * Stego Jaeger: 'The Right Leg Component, based on the 'Stegosaurus Stenops Trivia * The Dragon Force are parodies of Super Sentai teams, and I'm pretty sure most Super Sentai would turn them down, while also taking the whole "smug I-don't-care" attitude the Power Rangers seem to have at times to a whole 'nother level. ** The first iteration of the Dragon Force was gonna be the original BlueArc Dragon Force, which had nothing to do with Ultraman Jia, before being changed in a retcon by Potato himself to be the "Rise of Ultraman" Dragon Force, which are more childlike in personalities, and the ones Potato was deliberately mocking in the first place, think of them as the Teen Titans GO! of the original Dragon Force. *** They also have some traits of Super Mario Bros Z's Axem Rangers X, which are of course, a homage to Sentai, it's clear to see that these guys are equally as petty at times, **** And atop ALL OF THAT, they're jab's towards Oxyon's oldest OCs, Project H.O.W.L, or as he jokingly calls them nowadays, the "Furry Force", despite working on it as a separate project, he confirmed he won't bring them back to RPG until he feels they're decent enough characters. * Their rivalry with Ultraman Jia is actually canon, as in their universe, he's their very own Big Bad * Their "Footage Rewind" ability is a "Take That!" to early Tokusatsu being very fond of recycling footage. * They are all surpisingly competent for joke characters * Their self-proclaimed theme is "Let's Fighting Love", the English Cover. * Before you ask, no, they can't play Through the Fire and Flames. Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Group Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Parody Character Category:BlueArc Character Category:Factions